Lights, Camera! Hetalia!
by DeathxMusic
Summary: City brothers Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams manage to get out of their struggling lives by having been accepted in starring in the popular TV show; Hetalia. Receiving fame, fortune, and ...love? UsUk, will contain lots of other pairings. Rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hello~**

**Here I am with another Hetalia story! I am going to continue the other one, no worries. I was randomly thinking about AU's and this idea popped into my head and I thought it could be fun to do, along with the help of my friend Sam. So, why not? This'll contain, I don't know how many chapters since it's basically just a story full of randomness and humor. Maybe more, I don't know. You never know what'll pop into our heads.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story! Leave a review when you can~**

**Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Matthew sighed as he observed the now somewhat spotless room, having finished cleaning it. His violet eyes took a look around the surroundings of the very small flat that he had to call home. He and his brother Alfred have been struggling to keep up with the bills whilst fending for themselves after they had finished high school.

Their parents had transferred to a different state due to their work, but that had never stopped them from worrying over their boys. When they had heard their situation they had been generous enough to send some of their own money in order to help them. Though Alfred still seems to hold a grudge on them for not having built a stronger bond with Matthew, yet Matthew knows that Alfred loves them both all the same.

Alfred had just gone down to the lobby in order to retrieve their mail. He's been there for nearly half an hour. He had probably busied himself by talking to one of the neighbours again.

Typical of him.

If there's one thing Alfred couldn't do, it would be keeping his mouth shut.

_And yet I fail to see as to why he's the older brother. _Matthew thought to himself as he looked outside the balcony of the apartment.

He and his brother look almost exactly the same. They did have the same face. However, Matthew's hair was slightly longer, and he had one strand of hair that stood out like a curl, while Alfred had an ahoge that stood straight up. Matthew was rather soft spoken that you could barely even hear his voice, unlike Alfred, who is naturally loud and talkative.

Matthew's thoughts were soon broken as the door slammed open, revealing his identical looking brother holding a piece of paper in one hand and had a wide grin plastered all over his face. He seemed out of breath. He must've ran.

Before Matthew could even ask his brother what's gotten him in such a good mood Alfred had beaten him to it, "Matt, you know the audition thing we did a month ago?" he asked breathlessly.

"Y-yeah?" Matthew answered.

Alfred had taken him to audition in some show, thinking it would be a fun idea. It didn't turn out quite that well in his eyes. Alfred had pretty much hogged the spot on that one, and he actually had no intent of getting the part or not. He just wanted to show people up.

"Well... We got in! Can you believe that?!" Alfred shrieked, as he showed his brother the paper. Matthew looked at his brother in disbelief before he shakily took a hold of the paper and read over the lines. He read aloud; "Congratulations, you have been accepted as cast members in starring in the new T.V show Hetalia….You've been given two tickets to a flight to Hollywood, California. Thank you for your audition, we hope to do great business with you."

Matthew's eyes widened. The silly stunt they put up in the audition actually managed to get them in?! Alfred had started dancing and celebrating by himself around the room while Matthew stood in his spot still gawking in disbelief, gripping tightly at the piece of paper.

"This is great Matt! We can finally get outta this hellhole! Mom and dad won't have to send us their money anymore! We're gonna be on T.V!" Alfred gushed, as he threw his arm around at his still shocked brother in a hug.

Matthew had soon snapped out of his trance and a smile took over his features. "I can't believe it. This is...this is amazing Alfred!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Time to pack our things Matt, we're goin' to Hollywood!"

* * *

**So, how does it sound? Good? Bad?  
Leave a review!  
I'll probably post up the next chapter over the weekend. We'll see**


	2. Chapter 1

"Dude! This is gonna be _awesome!_" yelled Alfred, as he dragged his luggage towards a large building. He pushed aside some of his blonde hair and adjusted his glasses to get a better view of the building. "Well, here it is! I'm so excited man! We're gonna be on T.V! We're gonna be famous!" Alfred gushed as he peered over his shoulder and to look at his brother.

Matthew had just managed to catch up to his energetic brother, whilst struggling to carry his own luggage. "Please slow down next time." He breathed out. Oblivious to Matthew's struggles, Alfred continued his way up to the building. He read through the information of the show they were going to star in, and it said that in the show they were to play as personifications of countries, telling world's history in a more _comedic_ way. Alfred had gotten the role of America, while Matthew received the role of Canada.

They were all to be staying in the building along with an assigned roommate, they weren't told on who they were staying with though. Once they entered the building, there was a woman standing behind the lobby desk, and gestured them over as she immediately recognized who they were. She handed them over their room keys and said that they were told to meet up in the studio in a few minutes

Alfred's room was on the 4th floor, while Matthew's was on the 6th, "I'll see ya in the studio, Matt!" Alfred called out as he ran to the other side of the hallway, in a hurry to enter his room to make sure he doesn't end up late.

* * *

"There, that's the last of it." Arthur sighed, as his green eyes wandered around the room. Everything seemed cozy, his clothes were neatly folded and piled in the closet, and his luggage bags were emptied and packed underneath his bed. Both his closet and his bed were located on the left side of the room and his other accessories were placed neatly on his table by the window on the right. The room right next to his, on the left, was his roommate's.

"I wonder how my roommate's going to be like." He thought aloud. "I hope we'll manage to get along well." He said as he took a look at himself in the mirror. He fixed his blond hair a bit, though there was no point since it was naturally wild. He checked his face; nothing seemed odd, besides his large eyebrows that everyone makes fun of him for. He adjusted his dark green blazer a bit, his clothes seemed fine.

He checked his wristwatch; it's still ten minutes early before the actual meeting time. He might as well be there early. "I guess I'll head over to the studio then. It _is _almost time." He told himself. Arthur exited the room, made sure to lock the door, and went on over to the studio. He always made sure to be on time, he didn't like keeping people waiting for his sake. As he walked around the studio, he was looking at how everything was set up. Prop boxes were seen at the back, camera lights stood around the room, and the director's chair placed perfectly in front of the show's background scenery. The staff had yet to come along with the other film equipment.

He was fortunate and grateful to have been given a role to play in the show, since he's been meaning to get a job for a while. He tried cooking but, that didn't turn out so well after he set the kitchen on fire. He'd also heard that a childhood_ friend_ of his was accepted as well.

"My, my, I thought _I _was the one who would end up coming in early." said a voice, with a heavy French accent. Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned towards the door, there stood a tall man with long wavy blond hair, blue eyes, in a fancy white button up shirt, and designer blue jeans who was casually leaning his back against the door with his arms folded against his chest.

"But of course. Since, _quite surprisingly_, you've been casted in as well, it's no surprise you would be here early, _mon ami_."

"Francis?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brows, unsure if he was the real deal or not.

"Who else?.. _Sourcils._" Francis smirked, walking over to the Brit. Arthur gritted his teeth at the nickname. "Shut up, _frog_." He scowled.

He and Francis had been 'friends', if you consider it that, since childhood, the two of them constantly bicker with one another usually over the smallest things, although Francis prefers to call it 'releasing sexual tensions' much to Arthur's dismay, but miraculously they manage to still remain friends. Francis simply loves teasing with him to no end; simply because he was amused at the reactions Arthur would give him when he usually does. He's stubborn attitude is just too fun to poke at.

The Frenchman chuckled, "So how have you been Arthur? I haven't seen you in over a year."

"Family issues, what about you?" Arthur nodded his head at him, whilst crossing his arms.

"Ah, I've been travelling." Francis shrugged, as if it were no big deal. His family was pretty wealthy, how else could he have bought all those designer clothes. _If he's that loaded, what's the point of him being here?_ Arthur thought.

The two of them spent the next few minutes catching up with each other, a few heated arguments here and there, while the studio was being piled up one by one as different people with different nationalities showed up behind the doors each minute. The room was nearly crowded now, different voices along with different accents from the chosen people echoed throughout the walls. Francis had been busy mingling throughout the crowd and had befriended a man from Spain and one from, Prussia was it? Was there really a country like named that? He didn't really care at the moment. He had pretty much isolated himself from the crowd as he went to a small corner at the back of the room for some silence. He sighed as he sat down the sofa as he looked around the people conversing around the room before drifting to his own thoughts. Though, his silence didn't last for long.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" Came a loud booming voice, as the door was suddenly knocked over, revealing none other than Alfred, standing in a dramatic pose, wearing his same smile, along with Matthew not far behind him.

"S-sorry about that!" Matthew apologized for his brother and sighed. "Alfred, be a bit more conscious and actually _think_ before doing something every once in a while!" But as he figured, his brother had not been paying attention to him as he disappeared into the crowd of people, his loud, childish laugh being heard throughout the many voices in the room. Alfred looked around the many people stuffed together in the room, and soon his eyes landed on someone who was sitting at the corner of the room, looking as if he was spacing out. With beaming courage, he walked straight up to the sitting figure.

* * *

Arthur cringed at the loud voice that had recently entered the room. Had he no manners? He frowned, already beginning to dislike the person, and just by listening to the simple words the person had said earlier, he knew that one was going to be a narcissistic brat that he'd definitely want to stay far away from.

He rubbed at his temples, whilst closing his eyes, as he tried to soothe away his now growing headache. Hopefully that noisy prick wouldn't dare approach-

"Woah! Dude! Your eyebrows are huge!"

-him.

Arthur snapped his head up and he glared at the sight of the man with the obnoxious voice. "I beg your pardon?" he hissed.

"I thought it was just my imagination when I saw it from a distance but man! Seriously! Those things are ginormous!" Alfred gaped and pointed at them, while Arthur only furrowed his brows even more at the American. "Are those things for real?!" he asked Arthur, his voice filled with curiosity. Arthur resisted the urge to smack him in the face for being so rude and replied:

"_Yes_, they're real." He scowled, his voice filled with venom, "And I would like to point out that you're being quite rude at the mome-"

"Wow! Your accent is awesome!" Alfred cut in, which annoyed Arthur all the more. Oblivious to the Brit's annoyance, Alfred stuck out his hand for Arthur to shake; "I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet ya…er.."

Arthur stared at his hand in disbelief before realizing that he had been asked a question, "Arthur Kirkland." He replied, shaking his hand hastily.

"Awesome! Hope we can be good friends Artie!" Alfred said as he ran off back into the crowd to mingle with other people.

_Artie?_ Just what kind of a name is that? Arthur groaned as he leaned his head back against the sofa, covering his eyes with his hands. Hah, this Alfred fellow expects them to be good friends when he doesn't even realize that he had just annoyed the living daylights out of him in a matter of seconds.

"Ooh~ someone's made a new friend~" Francis teased as he approached the angry Brit. "Shut it Francis, that bloke was anything but friendly." Arthur frowned. Francis raised a brow at him, "Really? He seemed nice, you two could get along quite well." He smirked.

"I highly doubt that." Arthur crossed his arms, glaring intensely at the joyful American, talking amongst the crowds.

The director had arrived soon, and had discussed about how he was all glad for everyone to be here. He had individually given everyone their scripts and had announced that they would start filming in two days. They were given one day to relax and adjust a bit, seeing at there are a number of people who suffered some massive jetlag from having flew to the other side of the world, and some who still need to adjust with the timezone. They were all then dismissed afterwards.

Arthur had gone ahead earlier than everyone who were still chatting with their newly made friends, trying to find their roommates, as he could not stand the headache that he had the entire time they were in the studio. He just wanted to go to his room, flop down to bed, and relax his head. Unfortunately, fate had a different thought in mind as the door swung open with a loud slam, and Arthur swore he could have felt the ground tremble. He groaned and got up from his bed to check and see who he had landed as a roommate.

As he made his way to the living room, there stood Alfred, who in turn was staring back at Arthur. "No…" Arthur whispered in disbelief. Of all people, _him_?! Alfred however, reacted the opposite way as he grinned widely and gave the Brit a one-arm hug and said: "This is awesome Artie! We're roommates!"

Arthur felt like he could just die at the very spot right now.

* * *

**So~**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It seems short but hopefully the next one will be longer!**

**I had actually made a tumblr account based on this little story I'm doing, the link is in my profile. Hope you'll check that one out if possible.**

**Leave a review if you can! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Arthur had to mentally smack his own face trying to see if this horrid situation was all but a dream. But as fate would have it, it was all real.

All. Fucking. Real.

"This is great! We're roomies! Oh! We could play video games, watch movies, and hang out. But then again, by the way ya acted back at the studio it doesn't seem like ya'd be up for any movie nights tonight. Aw, no worries, I'll just watch some with Matt. Oh yeah! You should totally meet Matt, he's my bro, but he's like, not all that talkative and stuff, he kinda looks like me too, but I think I look better outta the two of us, dont'cha think?...Oh wait a minute, ya haven't met 'im yet. Ha! Sorry! But like, seriously, this is awesome! We're gonna be the best roomies ever!"

His so called roommate, unfortunately, kept on rambling and Arthur was less than pleased. He rubbed at his temples before covering the talkative American's mouth, "Can you just shut your yap for one moment!"

"Mmm? M-m-mm!" Alfred mumbled through the Brit's hand, though Arthur could barely make out the words he said, but at the moment he could hardly even care. Alfred sent a threatening glare towards the green-eyed man, and Arthur, in turn, gave him a questioning look as to what he was about to do.

Suddenly, he felt something wet press at his palm and he jumped back while quickly retrieving his hand. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You licked me!" he exclaimed, with a disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, well you wouldn't let go of my mouth!" Alfred protested, puffing out his cheeks in a childish manner while the Brit tried desperately to wipe his hand off with a handkerchief.

Arthur merely 'tsk'd at the American's reason. _So childish_, he thought and paced for a bit. How is this going to work? Would it be possible to tell the director to switch rooms? He was sure, but the problem was, who would he room with? Francis is out of the box, that's for sure, but when he looked at it, he didn't know anyone else besides the bloody Frenchman. He would've been able to have made a friend or two if he hadn't decided on staying at the back of the room and being anti-social. Though, then again, he _is_ horrid at making friends.

_Well fuck_, he cursed in his mind. _Is it possible for me to move to my own room then?_ His head snapped up at the miraculous idea, _surely there would be one! Small or not at least a place without any disturbance from these nuisances! _

Meanwhile, the bewildered American just stood there, watching the Brit pacing at the spot with a small smile on his face. He tilted his head and snapped his fingers in front of the Brit, snapping the man out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Alfred and gave him an annoyed look, "What?"

"Ya kinda zoned out."

"Oh. My apologies then. Well, uh, Alfred. As much as I'd _love _to be, er... 'best roomies' with you, I'm afraid that won't seem to be happening."

The cheerful look in Alfred seemed to have faded and he tilted his head in confusion "Whaddaya mean?" he asked.

"Well, I uh," Arthur clasped his hands together, trying to put his words in the nicest and simplest way, "I just don't think that things would seem to work out between us if this were to happen. I mean, surely there would be someone who shares the same interests in you. Obviously, I don't seem to be the type to do what you would mostly do, and-"

Suddenly, he heard small chuckles coming from the other and he quickly gave an annoyed look, "What the hell is so funny?"

"It's just that, you're sounding like as if we were breakin' up or something!" Alfred said in between his laughs, "Oh man! That's funny!" he giggled, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth to fight his laughter.

"What the-?!" Arthur felt his face heat up at the thought of what the American had just said. "S-shut up! I am merely stating that I don't think we should remain as roommates!"

Alfred tried to remain calm as his laughter calmed down, he cleared his throat, "Ah, sorry. Hm? Why don'tcha wanna be roommates?" His eyes widened as he started to panic "Oh no! I didn't forget to brush my teeth did I? Do I smell?" he asked desperately, trying to find the nearest mirror and examining himself.

"N-no, no! There's nothing wrong with your appearance!" Arthur tried to reassure him, "It's just that, you're interests and my interests completely differ. And I don't think that would work well under the circumstances if we will remain roommates."

Alfred snapped his head back at the Brit and looked at him, "So, ya saying since we don't like the same stuff we won't be good as roommates?"

"Precisely."

"But ya don't even know everything about me to know if we'd be considered different!"

"Believe me, Alfred, I think I've had enough proof to justify that it would seem impossible for us to get along with our differences."

"But don'tcha think that our differences might be a good thing?"

Arthur raised a brow and looked at him skeptically, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Well," the American tried to form words, "I may not be the best at sayin' my thoughts but, ya can't really say that we can't get along if you've only known me for like 2 hours and stuff."

"But you don't seem to know enough about me to understand if it would seem right for us to be roommates." Arthur countered.

"Well then," Alfred took a seat at the sofa and leaned in to make himself comfortable as he eyed the Brit with a smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Arthur."

* * *

Matthew knocked on the door to his room, wondering if his roommate was inside already. "Yes, come in!" he heard a voice, and shyly opened the door.

"H-hello?" the half-Canadian asked as he peeked around the room. He noticed that there was a figure sitting by the corner of the living room, setting up a desktop computer, struggling with the CPU while holding the computer monitor.

The figure snapped his head towards Matthew, however his face was covered by the monitor and only his eyes and forehead could be seen, "Ah you must be my roommate! My name is – oof!" the figure fell and revealed a dark blonde haired man, with square glasses - which fell off his face – and green eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" Matthew rushed to the fallen man, and quickly helped him up, while picking up the monitor and CPU.

"Ah! No it's fine! I've got this!" the man said, with a thick accent Matthew couldn't seem to place. As the man adjusted his glasses, he took a good look at Matthew, "Aren't you that, uh, Alfred guy or something?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, I'm his brother. My name is Matthew."

The man looked embarrassed as he waved his hands around frantically, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have gotten you mixed up for your brother. Oh, look at me, I look stupid, I've made a mess and you're the one cleaning it up for me! Again, I apologize, let me take it from here." He said, as he took the CPU away from Matthew's grasp.

Matthew chuckled, "It's fine. I get that a lot, it's no problem! Nice to meet you..er..."

"Ah, my apologies again! Eduard. Eduard von Bock." He said, as he extended one hand for Matthew to shake while trying to balance the CPU with his other arm.

Matthew extended his own hand to shake the other's as he set the monitor on top of the table. "So, are you setting up a computer?"

"Ah, yes. I hope you don't mind. It's free for you to use as well of course! Only natural, since we are supposed to be rooming from now on!"

"Oh okay! Thanks! Uh, may I ask, which country are you representing, Eduard?"

"Oh, I'm representing Estonia!"

"Isn't that part of Russia?"

Eduard chuckled, "No it's not actually."

"Ah, sorry. I was never good at history." Matthew shyly looked down.

Eduard gave him a smile, and finished setting up the CPU, "So would you like for me to set up an account for you on the computer?"

Matthew nodded, "Yes please."

Eduard started the computer and signed into his own account before setting up one for Matthew. The violet-eyed man looked at the desktop, seeing the many games in the desktop. "Oh cool, you have Amnesia?" Eduard looked towards his desktop screen "Ah, yes! I take that you have played it before?"

Matthew nodded, "Tons of times, with my brother. We always freak out though whenever the monster comes out unexpectedly."

"I know! I hate those!" Eduard agreed. "Want to play a round of it?" he asked, and Matthew nodded excitedly.

* * *

"Oh come on! Are you telling me you have never read Shakespeare in your life?" Arthur asked, his mouth agape, completely shocked that Alfred has never read any of one of the most famous stories ever told.

"Ha, nah, it just never caught my interest. Well, that and the language is so confusing!"

"It's English!"

"Yeah, but it's like Ancient-history-like English!"

"Well you have to read in between the lines to fully understand the story!"

"But that's too hard!" Alfred whined, and Arthur merely smiled at his childish nature.

"You think reading is hard? Just look at all those games you play! They seem so unnecessary! All full of violence and nonsense, and there are no real story-lines!"

"Hey! First-person shooter games are awesome! And besides, if there _was_ going to be a Zombie Apocalypse, I'd be prepared in what to do!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, because once a Zombie Apocalypse starts we'd go to the nearest broken down factory and miraculously find a gun," he said with obvious sarcasm.

"Exactly!" Alfred exclaimed, clearly having misunderstood the tone Arthur had used. Said Brit shook his head with a smile as he looked down on the floor.

"So..." Alfred spoke again, stretching the 'o'.

"'So', what?"

"Have you made up your mind?" he asked.

"Well..." Arthur thought for a moment.

"Ah c'mon Artie!" Alfred went down and hugged the Brit's waist, "Pleaassseee? I'll be good! I won't trash the place! I swear! I'll help clean up, and , and , and-" the American desperately tried to think of something, anything to convince Arthur to remain his roommate.

Why? Because he liked him and believed that he and Arthur would become good friends. Arthur's 'hard to get' personality was a great challenge for Alfred and will do anything to make the Brit befriend him.

Arthur looked down at the silly American, "Hm...maybe I'll think about it some more," he said.

"Artiieee. Pleaassseee? I wanna know more about ya! Like the origin of your huge eyebrows!"

The green-eyed man casted an annoyed look at him "What did you say, you git?"

"Really! I'm curious! I swear those eyebrows are like, one in a million!" Arthur merely scowled and tried to get away from the American's grip.

"Why do you hate me?" Alfred feigned sorrow as he pretended to weep into his sleeve, Arthur rolled his eyes again, "I do not hate you, you moron. I just simply think you're annoying. There's a difference, now will you bloody let go of me?!"

Alfred released the Brit's waist as he stood up to face him, "Does that mean you're gonna stay?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

Arthur thought for a moment before looking at the American, who was giving him puppy-dog eyes, he sighed as his rubbed his temples.

"Fine, I suppose, we'll give this a try and-"

"Alright! You won't regret it Artie! We'll be the best roomies ever!" Before Alfred could say any more, Arthur cut him off ,

"On certain conditions! One; don't ever call me 'Artie' again. Two; whatever mess you make, you clean it up yourself. And three; do not touch, use, destroy any of my things unless you have permission. Understood?"

Alfred saluted as a sign that he understood, "Got it. Clean up own mess, no touching things without permission, and,"

"And?" Arthur raised a brow at him.

"Make sure that you," Alfred pointed his finger directly at Arthur, "are going to like me!" he announced with a determined smile.

Arthur's face flushed at the sudden announcement, "W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"C'mon!" Alfred said, running to his room, "Can ya help me unpack my stuff so we can go?" he called out from the inside.

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'? 'We' aren't going anywhere!"

"Yes 'we' are! We're gonna go hang out with Matt and a few friends today!"

"What makes you think that I would want to participate in whatever it is you and your blokes will be doing?"

"Cause! You don't seem like the type to mingle a lot so, I'm helping ya be more social!"

Arthur lightly smacked the American's shoulder, "You idiot!" Alfred merely laughed, as he unpacked his things, and Arthur followed suit.

For sure, they were going to be the best roommates ever.

* * *

**Weh, it's so short, I'm sorry!**

**Sorry guys for not updating in for a while ;A;**

**It's just that, recently I just started high school so life's gotten a bit busier than before. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often, it's just that I've been running a lot of blogs also and it takes time to update them.**

**But hopefully you might still have faith in some of my stories? I understand that they're not the best but I appreciate you reviewing or even just simply reading my stories. It means a lot to me and that even just the fact that people are actually reading them is enough for me! **

**Anyways, stay tuned. Leave a review while you can! Also, I haven't really decided any pairings for Mattie yet, don't worry, he and Eduard are just friends. Nerdy nerdy friends, okay? If you have any pairing ideas, please tell me! It'd help a lot!**


End file.
